Dorothy Jaeger
" |series = Quantum Leap (TV series) }} Dorothy Jaeger is a character who appears in the Season Three episode of Quantum Leap titled " ". The part of Dorothy is played in thet episode by Fran Ryan. About Dorothy When Sam leaps into a fledgling murder/horror/mystery novelist Joshua Ray in Coventry, Maine on Halloween Day, 1964, strange things begin to occur when he and his fiancée Mary Greely, who works as his research assistant, and a teenage assistant Stevie King, visit the old Church "Spook House", which is believed to be haunted with the spirit of a one Alice McHorner, the woman who originally owned the house and whom in 1692 the year of the Salem Witch Trials, was burned at the stake for "tempting evil". When the town handyman, Tully Maltin, winds up dying from a fall off of his ladder while repairing an upstairs window after a mysterious appearance of a goat who bumped the ladder right from under him when he was trying to warn Sam about "Dancing with the Devil", it only compounds things for Sam, who is still trying to figure out why he leaped there into 1964. Dorothy, who later arrives with candles, is also a board member along with Mary at the Presbyterian Church of Coventry which they all attend regularly, Dorothy, who has quite a reputation for being the town gossip, arrives at Mary's house with the candlesticks. Sam and Mary then break the news to Dorothy, who admits that Tully "was getting too old to do dangerous maintenance work". as Mary goes to get Dorothy's candlesticks from the car and Sam brings up the subject of people that might have resented Mary ending up with Joshua. Dorothy admits that Sheriff Ben Masters, the town sheriff, wasn't happy when Mary chose Joshua. Mary returns and Dorothy goes to get some cider. As Mary and Sam discuss Tully's death, they both hear a scream from the kitchen and run out to find Dorothy dead, possibly from a heart attack. as he also notices a chewed matchstick nearby like the ones that Sheriff Masters chews, and reaches for it. The black mamba slithers out, narrowly misses biting Sam, and slithers down a vent. Later, Sam finds a list of the church deacons, and Mary, Tully, and Dorothy are all on the list, as he and Mary, whom he suspects, notice that the Black Mamba snake has disappeared? Was Dorothy's death simply from a stroke or heart attack, or was it "The Devil" who killed her and Tully? Later, it's revealed to Sam and Mary that the Devil", who disguises himself in the form of Sheriff Masters, who died in a automobile accident just minutes away from Mary's house, and then morphs into Al, as he had been doing all along in misleading Sam (whose mission was to save Tully from falling from the ladder, as he eventuall does) since Sam had passed out at the Old Spook House at the beginning of his leap into 1964, as the culprit in all of the deaths, as it turns out that Sam was possibly having a dream premonition of all of the occurrences including all of the deaths, which implies that Dorothy was never killed. Category:Quantum Leap Characters Category:Characters